In recent years the demand for cleaner breathing environments, both in the atmosphere and in specific breathing environments, has led to the development of improved methods for measuring specific gasses in atmospheres. Of special interest has been the need for a safe, reliable and portable instrument which can be taken into the field for the detection and measurement of components in gasses. For example, carbon monoxide conventionally has been measured by infrared techniques, however, the expense and inconvenience of infrared equipment render its use under ordinary field conditions impractical at the present time. Electrochemical techniques are most readily adaptable for relatively inexpensive, reliable, portable instrumentation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,006 and the references discussed therein provides in more detail background information on the development of portable instrumentation for the detection and measurement of contaminants such as carbon monoxide, hydrogen sulfide, nitric oxide, unsaturated hydrocarbons and other noxious gasses in the atmosphere.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,006 a major problem with electrochemical devices has been the low signal magnitude developed by instruments sized for portability. This normally results in the requirement for large amplification means and an inherent lack of stability and response.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide an improved electrode for use in such portable instruments which is capable of developing increased output current thereby enabling the use of smaller amplification means and minimizing the size of the instrument.